


Saint's Day

by KinglyShadows



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Ilia and Zelda are there too, but mainly for comedic relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinglyShadows/pseuds/KinglyShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Midlink Valentine's Day stuff. Link has no taste and Midna causes a chef undue stress. Ilia and Zelda get caught in the crossfire. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saint's Day

Link really wasn’t sure how he managed it. True, he had experience with cooking, but that was usually vegetable stew or a roast. Confections were nearly beyond him; nearly being the key word here. He stared at the rather oddly shaped heart of chocolate; with the amount of difficulty he had, it really shouldn’t have ended up…intact. No doubt it was due to Ilia’s guidance, although she was giving it an equally critical eye. 

Yes, when Link asked Ilia for a recipe on chocolate, she had insisted that she oversee his process. She was honestly just as surprised. Link, for all his combat grace and dexterity, almost managed to burn or break all his cooking ware during the process. She tried to step in to help him out after the first mishap, but he just wouldn’t have it, desperately saying how he needed to do this himself. It would’ve warmed her heart had he not immediately somehow lit his cooking pot on fire.

Yet after hours of hardship and toil and a day later to let it harden, the chocolate was complete. Link hummed to himself as he neatly wrapped it, much more deftly handling the white cloth then Ilia would give him credit for. Then again, the boy had stitched most of his clothing since he was young, so maybe she shouldn’t have been so surprised.

She leaned on the counter behind her, still a bit uneasy with how much bigger his home had gotten. “So, Link, where is Midna anyway? It feels odd not to see her around.”

Link smiled to himself when he heard that. He was so happy that the village had gotten used to her. He let that smile carry through as he made his finishing touches and turned to his friend, packing the small package into the pack on his hip. “She’s with Zelda,” he hummed. “She said that they had ‘Queen’ things to handle, but asked me to meet her near Faron’s spring on her way back.” He paused for a minute as he checked his various pockets to make sure he wasn’t forgetting anything. Finding nothing of note, he patted them as he made his way toward his door. “All of this was actually pretty convenient, really.”

Ilia crossed her arms as she followed him, a gentle smile on her face. She had a feeling those ‘Queen’ things were not so different than Link’s own endeavors. Well, feeling meaning that she knew damn well how dense Link was and how even a cuccoo could understand such an obvious diversion a day before Saint’s Day. But hey, who was she to spoil his surprise?

As Link mounted Epona and turned toward the gate leading to Ordon Spring, he stopped, realization dawning on his face as he frantically searched his pack. Ilia was about to inquire about what he had forgotten when Link found what he was looking for and tossed it to her, smiling as he urged Epona along. “I had some extra so be sure to share with Colin and the others. Happy Saint’s Day, Ilia!” 

Ilia waved at him as he disappeared into the brush, her kind smile not faltering. “Extras, huh?” She mused. She unwrapped the small box, various chocolate fragments greeting her. She gingerly picked one of the smaller pieces out, inspecting it. “These actually don’t look half bad…” She popped it into her mouth, biting down without too much thought. She half expected it to be horrendous, but was only met with peculiarity. She ate another piece just to be sure, but it only confirmed the taste of the first piece. 

It tasted like absolutely nothing.

She couldn’t help but sigh as she closed the box. “Well, at least Midna doesn’t have to worry about it tasting bad.”

~X~

Hyrule Castle’s kitchen was akin to a battlefield. The chef was cowering in the corner, the maids and kitchen hands were scouring the counters and sinks for any dish or cooking utensil that looked even the least bit salvageable, and to top it off, Zelda herself felt more like an instigator rather than the taste tester Midna had asked her to be. Zelda thought that surely if Midna had the head chef look after her, things would be fine, but given the current state of affairs, she wondered how she, with all her wisdom, could’ve made such a grave mistake.

Now, it wasn’t Midna’s abrasive nature or stark wiles that caused such disarray; it wasn’t even that she was a bad cook. No, the chef’s mental breakdown was caused by her complete disregard for standard culinary procedure and the ruined kitchen ware was actually a consequence of that. Whatever way he had shown her in the culinary arts, she just magically copied it. The chef had gotten progressively more heated and had simply pushed himself too hard in an attempt to do something that she couldn’t do with magic.

Midna, for all her bluster, did apologize, but that didn’t seem to help.

Zelda waved her off as she took a piece of the finished project off of the table. “Do not worry about it. I believe this will be good for him in the long run.” She bit into the small square, but immediately froze as the piece broke off. Her eyes blanked for a second before she quickly regained her composure and put the rest of the piece in her mouth, hardly chewing before she made a clearly defined gulp. She said nothing as she looked at Midna and smiled, giving her a thumbs up.

Midna let out a sigh of relief. Truthfully, she told Link she would be home by that time that day, but she had ended up procrastinating making the chocolate the entire time she was with Zelda. She really didn’t have time for a retry. 

She thanked Zelda for her time before she took the rest of the chocolate off the table in one hand and snapped her fingers with the other. The block of chocolate molded into a heart like it was naught but clay, the onlookers in the kitchen amazed by the display. Zelda, however, just nodded, still smiling as Midna teleported out.

Once she was gone, Zelda stood up and hurriedly moved to the nearest sink, making very unqueen like noises as she spat out the anomaly that Midna had deigned to call chocolate. “Goddesses have mercy on our hero’s soul…” she mumbled as one of the maids graciously handed her a glass of water.

~X~

Link lay flat out on the shore of Faron’s Spring, watching the orange clouds float by in the twilit sky. He remembered the time when he dreaded that time of day, how it brought back memories of her. He felt it was the world’s way of mocking him in her place, at the time. He hated that feeling.

He held up the heart shaped package, smiling, before bringing it back down onto his chest.

Now though…now he was at peace. Honestly, if he wasn’t waiting for Midna at that very moment, he would’ve been content to just nap right then and there. He thought that, perhaps, he could get in a couple of z’s before she showed up; she was hardly ever on time, after all.

He thought, anyway.

Any machinations of sleep were quickly stripped away when the Twilit Queen herself teleported in, standing directly over top of him, a hand on her hip and the other holding a chocolate heart.

She grinned as she immediately lowered herself to straddle him, sitting atop him triumphantly. “My, aren’t you the lazy one.”

He propped himself on his elbows in an attempt to meet her halfway. “You’re one to talk,” he quipped back. “I do recall a certain someone sleeping in well past noon the other day.”

She pushed him back down, holding a hand on his chest as she leaned to meet him halfway, her impish grin never leaving. “I’m a Queen. I’m allowed to do that.” And before he could make any sort of grunt or quip back, she kissed him quickly and hard; something she just adored to do.

Link, for his part, tried his best to resist, if only so he could set out to accomplish what he wanted to do. He quickly thanked all three golden goddesses that he actually wrapped his chocolate as it quickly found a place in the sand, his hands finding much better things to grab as she managed to destroy any sense of composure he had with her tongue. It ended just as quick, however, as she pulled away, both of their faces flushed.

Midna smiled at him, this time genuinely. “I win,” she panted.

Link’s composure snapped back when he heard that, his opportunity presented in front of him. He adjusted himself quickly, causing Midna to fall back as he picked up the packaging out of the sand. It was then that he noticed the chocolate heart floating around her, but he paid it no mind. He held the white heart in front of her, the goofy farm boy smile of his lighting up his face. “Well then, my queen, if you’d honor me by accepting your prize?”

Midna paused for a beat before breaking out into giggles. “I bet you thought that was smooth, didn’t you!” She accepted it nonetheless, kissing him gently on the cheek. She pointed a finger at the still floating heart next to them. “Well, my fair hero, I suppose it’s time you claim your consolation prize, yeah?” 

Link laughed a bit himself as he grabbed it, nuzzling his face into her neck. “Happy Saint’s Day, Midna.”

She embraced him, holding him close. “Happy Saints’s Day, Link."

**Author's Note:**

> And after all is said and done, Link loves the chocolate because he has no sense of taste and Midna is so used to Link's battlefield rations that she enjoys the chocolate nonetheless.
> 
> And Faron's probably grumbling how the two of them need to get a damn room.
> 
> This feels horribly out of character and just all around bad but oh fucking well.


End file.
